


Didn't think you wanted me, wait.. we aren't complete

by Loopie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cigarettes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Partying, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie/pseuds/Loopie
Summary: Short descriptionAlec and Jace best friends since forever. Stuff happen between them but then Jace travels abroad during the summer and finds a “friend”. After the summer Jace and Alec drift apart. Will they find back to each other? Who is this “friend”?Longer descriptionWARNING THIS DESCRIPTION SPOILS THE PLOT A BITAlec and Jace is best friends since forever. They’re at a party and somehow the situation turns from Alec asking if Jace want to go home to they getting talked in to.. stuff!Jace leaves for the summer to travel and leave a lot unfinished.Alec don’t remember a lot but during the summer he realizes how much he likes Jace = some pinning for Alec’s partJace makes a “friend” while traveling.At the end of summer Alec waits at the train station for Jace, wanting to tell him all he’s feelings but... Alec leaves after seeing Jace being really close to this “friend” = hurt feelings for AlecJace thinks the reason why Alec isn’t at the train station is because he regrett what “happened” at that party = they drift apartAnd that’s all I’m gonna tell here





	Didn't think you wanted me, wait.. we aren't complete

The music were pumping and the energy wash rich. Alec was sitting in the sofa clamped between drunk people who talked and laughed loudly, they played some drinking game but Alec just sat by watched. He's not really a fan of these things but Jace was like a fish in the sea at these parties so Alec always followed with. Almost every time as the self-appointed designated driver but this time they were at Clary's house, just down the street from his own house so there were no need to have a driver, since they often stayed over at each other’s.

 

The beer tasted bitter in his mouth so he put it down on the coffee table and rose from the sofa. While forcing himself through the crowd towards the kitchen his eyes scanned the room in search for Jace.  
In the kitchen the music were much lower, to the point that it was actually a possibility to have a conversation without needing to scream your lungs out. The compact kitchen wasn’t to crowded either witch was to Alec’s preference. There were a few girls sitting closely to each other at a table and talking intensely in low voices.   
There were two other people in the room standing by the countertops, seemingly mixing alcoholic beverages. Alec felt relief when he recognized them as Isabell, his sister, and her friend Raphael.

“Have you seen Jace around?” he asked hoping to get a fast answer.  
“Oh, hey brother! Here you need a drink.” she said cheerful with an overblown energy she only had after at least 7 drinks and a few shots.

Raphael started making a another drink, to Alec, from a few different liquors and a little bit of soda. “And no, we haven't seen Jace since he went upstairs with that curly haired girl an hour ago. He's probably having fun.”

Fun meaning that he were having sex as usual, he really could charm every girl in the world.  
Alec sighed when he realized Jace would convince him to lend out his bed to Jace and the girl/the one night stand. Resulting in him having to sleep on the hard couch that were to short for him.  
He accepted the drink in hopes of being allowed to walk away and maybe take some “fresh air” outside. But since Isabell is Isabell he wouldn't get to take that cigarette for a while.

The three of them stood in the kitchen talking, since Isabelle wanted to train martial art at elite level she had started studying at a boarding school a few miles away from there small town, which meant they only saw each other on the  weekends she was back home and that was not many since she was in a lot of competitions. But now the summer was around the corner she would soon come back home for a few weeks.

“Hey Alec, me and Raphael have something to tell you!"  She said with a big smile on her face as if it were the best news of this decade. "We are actually kind of dating!” She squealed while looking up at Raphael in nothing but adoration.

“Oh, I’m so glad for you two! How long have this been going on?” Alec said sounding by mistake really board since he’s social skills was nothing that he could brag about. But he truly felt happy for her, she deserved someone like Raphael, especially after that crazy ex.

“Oh, not that long, a few weeks. It’s a pretty fun story actually..” she said with her mouth moving in the speed of light as if she couldn’t wait for Alec to know the hole story. “Because I started falling for him like a half year ago but since he had implied that he’s asexual I thought that he would never be interested in me and therefore I thou..”

“Wait, I’m sorry. What is asexual?” Alec asked with a red face since these topics always made him uncomfortable, which he had no reason or understanding of why.

“It’s a sexual orientation and for me it means that I have no interest or get nothing out of sex.” Raphael explained with ease as if he had said it a million times. ”It’s different for everyone but for me it don’t rule out wanting to be intimate with my partner.”

And before Alec hade a chance to respond to that Isabelle talked on. “Yhea and I thought that meant, like I said, he could or would never be interested in dating me and you Raphael thought that I would never be interested in being with you because I kind of had made a big deal about my sex life with my ex being suuuuper bad and yhea, we both just assumed stuff but then a few weeks ago when I confessed all my love for him, while really wasted, we both realized how stupid we had been and how we actually are made for each other!” She said in her drunk fast voice sounding genuinely happy.

At the mention of his sisters sex life Alec had gulped down his hole drink to drown the embarrassment he felt even though it burned in his throat. Now he just fidgeted with the cup to not let his mind run away with weird thoughts. Raphael noticed and put another of his conjunction in his hands.

”Wow, what a story Sis!” He said like he couldn’t believe it even though he could never be surprised for real anymore by his sister, after everything she had said and done. “Just a question Raphael, so you want to date even tho you’re asexual?” He realized he had said he thoughts out loud and he could feel his face burning red with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry if that’s a rude question, you don’t have to answer that!” He threw out in the air.

He really got uncomfortable as soon as a conversation nudged at the subject of sex. But he was so intriguinged and curious about all this since it was something he new almost nothing about.

“No worries, I understand you’re wondering” he answer calmly. “As long as you don’t assume any lgbtqai+ person are obligated to answer all your questions there is no harm in asking." he said with a wink. "I am asexual but I’m also bi romantic which mean I’m into dating and relationships but not the sex part.” He explained very educationally and it seemed like he hadn’t taken any offense, thank god!

“And since I go to boarding school the sex would have almost been out of the picture anyway!” Isabelle added wich made Alec even more red and hot in the face.

“Okay now I’ve heard enough about that part of your life Iss! I need to find Jace!”

He said as he turned around and started walking towards the staircase to the upper floor.

“Hey Alec if you have more questions or wanna talk more about it we could take a coffee together and have another chat!” Raphael called after Alec. He nodded at Raphael and gave a small smile but didn’t answer since he was now in the living room again and the music made it impossible to talk to someone that far away.

 

Alec walked up the stairs with a tight grip around the handrail, careful to not fall. Raphael’s drinks had been even stronger than he thought, but it was a good thing this time since his clouded mind forgotten the embarrassment he had felt a few minutes ago.

When he got upstairs he knocked on the first bedroomdoor on his right to see if Jace were inside but there was some random dude shouting from inside that the room was occupied, he was gonna test the door to his left but just as he lifted his hand the door swung open and a disheveled looking guy from school he didn’t remember the name of was right in front of him, he chest touching Alec’s chest, breathing each other's air. Quickly Alec stepped aside to let the guy get past him but the guy didn’t move at first or even try to lose the eye contact. He stared at Alec for a few seconds looking a little stunned. He then walked backwards while talking to Alec with a smirk on his face.

“They are still having fun in there, seems like they have some energy left. You should join them!” And then he was gone.

Alec wondered what just happened but the high pitched laugh from the bathroom got him out of his thoughts. He went inside and closed the door fast so no one else would be scarred for life by hearing Jace’s sexual acts.

There were moans coming from the shower, from Jace and that girl and wait… yhea another girl. Of Course Jace is having a threeway, he always gets all the girls.   
Alec started feeling a little hot and heavy which he felt was weird, Jace sex life was always something he had to hear about  and often there were moments like this were he even was in the same room/or the room next to with the door open between, Jace and him were so good friends that it wasn’t anything weird. This time tho, it was different. Alec tried to push the thoughts away, it was probably because he hadn’t been drunk in weeks and now he was so wasted it would make him hungover for 5 days to come, and the girls moaned pretty loudly, oh that sound made him feel tingles all over his body.

“Hey Jace! I was wondering when you wanted to go home? If you want to stay a while longer I could leave the door open” he asked hoping Jace would stay a while longer so he could take care of the situation that had started to make an appearance in his pants.

Alec stood in the bedroom waiting for an answer, he heard the shower get turned of and the three of them whispering. A few seconds later the two girls came out of the bathroom naked and jumped over the floor to the bed. Jace appeared right behind them but stopped in the doorway. He stood there naked, without any shame of course, it is Jace, he don’t have anything to be ashamed of, just watching Alec.

The girls started giggling and whispered something to each other. Alec felt a tension in the room and wondered what was going on but his drunk brain couldn't figure it out.

"Your'e Alec right?" One girl asked with a michivious smirk on her lips. "You should stay a while." the other girl almost whined.

Alec looked confused between the girls and Jace. “Jace and I usually don’t tag team girls.” Alec said hoping the girls wouldn’t take offense for his word choice. He looked at Jace with a frown between he’s eyebrows.

Jace just shrugged his shoulders and walked across the room towards the bed and the girls. When he passed Alec he let his hand pass against Alec’s cheats.

”Well, I’m not going home anytime soon, either you go home  or you stay and have a good time with us!” 

“Jace..? What is this? We don’t usually do this..”

”Yhea.. I know but these two wicked minded girls might have made me and Simon promise too show them something. But Simon had to go so maybe you could help a brother out?” Jace asked like it wouldn’t make Alec even more confused. “I don’t want to disappoint the lovely ladies.”

Alec stood still like stone in the middle of the room, he didn’t know what to do.

Jace now sat on the end of the bed, looking at Alec with a look in his eyes Alec never seen before, at least not towards him. 

Without knowing it Alec started to slowly step toward the bed, the girls and Jace. He found himself settling down at the edge off the bed. One of the girls walked on all four across the bed, she came up close against Alec and gently licked he’s jaw and then wishered in his ear with a raspy and sexy voice. “Maya and I have a wish of seeing to guys get each other of.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be written and published, though it might take some time..


End file.
